Confessions
by SohmaChild15
Summary: “I've always loved you, cared for you, even at night I would shed tears for your unfortunate life. I want to have you Sango, I want to change your life back to the way you wanted it to be,” He whispered stroking her face lovingly.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Sango or Miroku…… -ponders about Miroku-

**Warnings: **Just a fluffy one-shot. Rated PG13 for sexual situations just to be safe!

**Summary: "**I've always loved you, cared for you, even at night I would shed tears for your unfortunate life. I want to have you Sango, I want to change your life back to the way you wanted it to be," He whispered stroking her face lovingly.

**Confessions**

_Written by: XBlackfireX_

* * *

"InuYasha have you seen Lady Sango this evening?" a young monk seemed to ask as he came across a cross-armed hanyou who sat by Kagome. InuYasha shook his head sending of a few of his silver locks down the side of his shoulder.

"Nah haven't seen her all day come to think of it," came InuYasha's reply as he placed his arms behind his head. Kagome nodded as so the fox child that sat contently in her lap. Miroku's face softened as his head lowered in thought. He gave his staff a light tap of the ground, the staff emitting a soft jingle itself, and turned his back on the others.

"Is something bothering you Miroku?" Kagome inquired, wondering why the cursed male was acting so oddly. The boy shook his head before taking the few steps it took to walk out of the area, and into the forest that they sat by. Shippo's bushy tail swished curiously as his lime-coated eyes caught glance of the other's stare.

"Is their something wrong with Miroku?" the young fox asked towards Kagome and InuYasha's form. Kagome began giggling into her hand as the dog-eared male tinted a brief color of red. Showing one of the few strands of kindness, the dog demon placed a firm hand on Shippo's head and ruffled his hair a bit.

"You'll understand when you're older kid," he said in a gentle tone as a night breeze passed upon them. Kagome began stroking upon the child's face sending motherly reassurance into his small mind. With only a confused thought, the kit leaned further into the body of his mother figure and silenced.

XxXXxx

"_Mew?_" Kirara cried out rubbing her gentle head upon Sango's leg as the two of them sat near a hot spring. The girl smiled weakly as she brushed her hand upon her faithful companion's fur. Soon afterward she sat up viewing the shining moon and all its contents. She sighed feeling a small feeling of sadness lingering within the chamber of her heart. It had been a year that day she had lost everything, her village, her father, and her dear brother who she cherished and missed daily. Tears burned through the back of her eyes, yet she fought to hold them back despite the pain it caused her. She could hear a faint jingle within the distance and recognized it only to belong too…..

"Lady Sango?"

"Mi-Miroku, I, how did you find me?" she asked lowering her head, trying desperately to hide the few tears that had managed to escape so easily from her eyes. The monk smiled as he sat next to her form, an arm going around her.

"I know you're in grieving I ask that you forgive my intrusion but I cannot just sit and watch anymore while you silently suffer within," he spoke softly as a red hue took her cheeks. He let his staff drop as he enwrapped her within his embrace, the urge inside of him becoming too much to bear. Her heart felt as if it were to leap out of her chest. She broke his embrace and stared into his loving gaze for a few seconds, trying to find the deep love shining within his eyes. It was then she discovered something she hadn't seen during the time she had grown to know him. Eyes trembling she stood, turning her head to the side, her hands forming at fists at her side.

"Miroku this is all happening so fast, I just don't know if I can—"

He also stood placing a hand to her mouth to stop her word flow. Shaking his head at her he placed his un-cursed hand to her face and guided it towards his lips where he blessed her with her first kiss. As the short, yet moving, kiss broke a look of shock came into the young demon slayer's face. She was happy yet afraid but almost sure…..she didn't know how to come across this. Smiling, Miroku leant over positioning his mouth only a few inches away from her ear as he whispered.

"I love you dearly." The girl shivered from the sensation, let alone the huskiness in his face. Her heart silently rejoiced as a smile came across her lips. Was this a dream? Had the man of her dreams confessed him love for her so dearly or was she to awake at any moment? She smiled lovingly as she rubbed a hand to his handsome face.

"I love and have loved you since I laid my eyes on your form," she whispered in reply giving into his embrace at long last. He ran a hand through her gorgeous locks of hair, as he smiled.

"I've loved you since when we came back from Naraku's castle, and you were yet still recovering. Even then I still had this great urge." Her eyes began to water with unshed tears of an undying joy as she mangled her fingers within the pools of his black hair.

"Miroku..... " She whispered not being able to fight off the tears she had tried too banish earlier that evening. He pulled away from her as e took a look into her shimmering eyes once more. Using the knuckle of his index finger he caught a tear as he began to run down her face. He smiled before continuing.

"I've always loved you, cared for you, even at night I would shed tears for your unfortunate life. I want to have you Sango, I want to change your life back to the way you wanted it to be," He whispered stroking her face lovingly. She embraced his form tightly, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh Miroku I wish I could have always seen this side of you. I was blinded by other things that got in my path... I'm so sorry!" she cried burying her face within his chest. He held Sango tightly to his body, as he placed his chin upon the top of her head.

"Do not cry, Sango. I have shed enough tears during the many nights...don't cry. Please." Her arm came across his cursed one as her fingers gently brushed against the protective cast. Although what he claimed to be true, her mind still fought with her as if this were merely a dream.

"You should not worry over my problems kind monk," she began as she glanced at his cursed arm. "You have your things to worry about. I love you so much yet I am not worthy of you." He shook his head placing his other hand to her face once more, wishing she could understand fully what he intended on.

"Sango, we both have our own unfortunate happenings in our lives. Your family, everyone you've known, dead, and my wind tunnel. That is why we should be with one another. We could help eachother." She rubbed her hand upon his face once more before kissing his cursed arm and looking deep within his stare.

"I was foolish to ever think you were anything more than a perverted monk," she giggled softly and tapped his nose with her index finger. He sweatdropped slightly.

"I still might be a bit of a pervert....but as long as I'm with you, Sango," He kissed her neck, "I'll just have to let it out on you." She smiled, the last remaining tears in her eyes falling as she leant her head against his broad chest

"So......um....InuYasha and Kagome. I do not believe they need to hear of this?" she giggled once more.

"No. I can already hear InuYasha arguing about it, having a fit…and Kagome saying we should have always gone on a "date" whatever that is..." He ran a hand through her soft locks of hair. Sango nodded suddenly feeling a soft object rubbing against her leg. She looked down to find the large crimson eyes of Kirara.

"It seems we are not alone......"

He looked down at the small form of fuzz, at Sango's feet. "Yes. Indeed it does..."He said that as Kirara let out a soft "mew." Feeling more confident then she had remembered, Sango released herself from Miroku's grasp and reached for her hair tie. Untying her hair she sent long raven hair cascading down her back, as also she began to untie her attire. As the wide-eyed monk continued watching the beautiful maiden undress, he felt small droplets of sweat forming onto his forehead. She looked at him innocently.

"What? Wouldn't you like to go for a relaxing soak in the hot springs?"

"Of c-course," he managed to say as he slipped out from his robe and took her hand as she led him into the soothing waters. The two shivered at first from the feeling of the water but when relaxed as it became comforting. Their hands were still locked at their sides as they continued to take in the hot spring's said to be healing powers.

"They say this spring was made by the tears of a woman who mourned for her lost husband," she said gently to the monk whose eyes were lightly closed from relaxation. Opening his eyes, He looked down into the water, seeing the water reflect his face, and that of Sango's. He then looked up at Sango, smiling as he caressed her hair with his hand.

"That shall never happen to us. I wouldn't let it happen. No…."

Her expression softened as she took his hand to her face in a loving manner. "Oh Miroku...." Her cheeks colored a tint of red as she re-thought his exact words. Trying to hide her embarrassment she splashed at his form playfully. He laughed as he too began to splash Sango playfully, watching the beads of water drip from her curves, glistening as they once again re-entered the waters. The two became calm once more as a wave of silence engulfed them.

"I guess now would be the best to ask Lady Sango…..would you bear my child?"

Sango brought up a hand, Miroku seeing his and flinching, awaiting her hot hand mark to be upon his facial structure. Surprisingly she gently put it upon his face. As his eyes opened from the shut-closed position, he noticed a mischievous gleam within her stare.

"I though you'd never ask," she whispered in a voice quite unlike the Sango he knew.

"Ewwwwwwww!" Shippo cried from one of the bushes near the hot springs as he, Kagome, and InuYasha secretly watched the other two in the hot springs.

"Will you shut up!" InuYasha growled firmly clasping a hand over the fox child's mouth. Becoming annoyed, Shippo bit down hard onto the hanyou's hand, causing him to yelp in pain. Fortunately Kagome's hand had clasped over InuYasha's mouth at that moment.

"Be quiet you two!" she snapped in a whisper as she sighed and looked back towards the two who had somehow disappeared from the hot springs.

"HELLO you three."

"GYAH!"

The others turned and found Miroku, both wrapped in robes, standing behind with amused expressions about their faces. Kagome tried to cover.

"Um we were just looking for something, right InuYasha?"

"Huh?"

She elbowed him, "OH YEA! We were looking uh, for, a nice place to have some fun." Saying that he placed his arm around Kagome's waist.

Kagome's face went bright red as she said the two most fatal words known to InuYasha, "SIT BOY!"

_WHAM_

Miroku glanced at the beautiful maiden at his side whose hand was now at her mouth as she continued to giggle. Without giving it another thought, he pulled her into his arms and claimed her lips in a searing kiss, expressing all the pent up emotions of the past year they'd been living together. _So close…yet always out of reach…_ Lifting her small form against his own, he deepened the kiss, urging her to respond with the passion he knew she possessed. _Not anymore…she's mine…always and forever…_

**-Owarii- **

Author's Notes: Wow talk about "mushy" I suppose, as some tell me, I have a talent for assisting with couples that don't seem to be getting very far in their relationship. Sango and Miroku, in my opinion, are one of the sweetest couples in anime history. Hope this will bring in warm reviews X3 -Blackfire


End file.
